pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
YMCA Netherlands
Netherlands YMCA is a nonprofit organization. It is particularly active in the field of recreation and leisure for young people aged 6 to 25 years. There are several local YMCAs, youth clubs in more than 250 locations and each year there are about 175 different children's camps and youth travel site. YMCA Netherlands is a member of YMCA Europe and the YMCA World Alliance . Contents * 1 The history * 2 Leaves * 3 Organization * 4 External links History The association was on October 23 1853 founded with the name: the Netherlands Jong Elings Association (NJV). The Association 's purpose was defined as: the creation of a collaboration between the Christian youth associations and promoting the creation of new Christian youth associations. In the covenant itself: * Association for the Advancement of Gospel (later Excelsior Youth Association for the promotion of Christian Life), founded in Amsterdam in 1851 * Christian Young Elings Society under the Stand Craft, founded in Amsterdam in 1852 * Christian youth association in Alphen aan den Rijn * Christian youth association in Nieuwer-Amstel The first General Assembly was held on June 5, 1854 in Amsterdam. NJV joined the World Alliance of Young Men's Christian Associations . After nearly 100 years the word "youth" was perceived as outdated and at the National Bundestag in Amsterdam in 1948 it was decided to change the name of the NJV in Christian Young Men Association (CJMV).After the war, the Christian youth was no longer formally separated, girls were in cities and towns are also members of the local Christian youths associations. In 1956 the CJMV gave a hymnbook we sing Merry! Out, "to serve the Girl Covenant CJVF and Chr. Young-Men Covenant." As of 1958 were registered in almost 300 of the approximately 760 local branches CJMV both boys and girls as members. The merger between the CJMV and Girl Association CJVF was in 1958 changed the CJMV name in the Christian Youth Association (CJV). In 1979 was named CJV-YMCA Netherlands and in 1995 the Netherlands was YMCA. 1 In 1999 YMCA Netherlands took over the sailing school Nautilus in Kerkdriel. From this location were CWO -vaaropleidingen cared. Nautilus also organized corporate events, school camps, Survival and winter holidays. As of November 1, 2011 all activities are stopped from Nautilus and the YMCA does not provide CWO training more. The location in Kerkdriel is dismantled and the ground will be excavated for the purpose of sand and gravel extraction. edit In the Netherlands, the YMCA is divided into several branches. These are: * YMCA Youth Travel organizes active vacations for young people between 18 and 25 years. This unique camping and backpacking trips are international destinations within and outside Europe. During the trips do you always do at least one activity with young people from a local YMCA. * Y Camps organizes about 35 holiday weeks per year. These are holiday weeks for children with a request for help. For example, because they have diabetes, have fled from another country, have difficulty socializing or because their parent is single and finds it difficult to organize a holiday for the family. * YMCA Management manages the commercial branches of the YMCA. These are some conference hotels and several campsites. * YMCA Youth Work consists of approximately 250 local groups. Of this, some affiliated with a church. Several local groups have their own camp sites and buildings. edit The Dutch headquarters of the YMCA is located in Den Dolder . Youth worNo you can edit this site dont rely no dont rely on this site you can edit Category:Christian youth organization Category:Dutch youth organization